Job 28/kjv
: }|1| 28:1 Surely there is a vein for the silver, and a place for gold where they fine it. }} : }|2| 28:2 Iron is taken out of the earth, and brass is molten out of the stone. }} : }|3| 28:3 He setteth an end to darkness, and searcheth out all perfection: the stones of darkness, and the shadow of death. }} : }|4| 28:4 The flood breaketh out from the inhabitant; even the waters forgotten of the foot: they are dried up, they are gone away from men. }} : }|5| 28:5 As for the earth, out of it cometh bread: and under it is turned up as it were fire. }} : }|6| 28:6 The stones of it are the place of sapphires: and it hath dust of gold. }} : }|7| 28:7 There is a path which no fowl knoweth, and which the vulture's eye hath not seen: }} : }|8| 28:8 The lion's whelps have not trodden it, nor the fierce lion passed by it. }} : }|9| 28:9 He putteth forth his hand upon the rock; he overturneth the mountains by the roots. }} : }|10| 28:10 He cutteth out rivers among the rocks; and his eye seeth every precious thing. }} : }|11| 28:11 He bindeth the floods from overflowing; and the thing that is hid bringeth he forth to light. }} : }|12| 28:12 But where shall wisdom be found? and where is the place of understanding? }} : }|13| 28:13 Man knoweth not the price thereof; neither is it found in the land of the living. }} : }|14| 28:14 The depth saith, It is not in me: and the sea saith, It is not with me. }} : }|15| 28:15 It cannot be gotten for gold, neither shall silver be weighed for the price thereof. }} : }|16| 28:16 It cannot be valued with the gold of Ophir, with the precious onyx, or the sapphire. }} : }|17| 28:17 The gold and the crystal cannot equal it: and the exchange of it shall not be for jewels of fine gold. }} : }|18| 28:18 No mention shall be made of coral, or of pearls: for the price of wisdom is above rubies. }} : }|19| 28:19 The topaz of Ethiopia shall not equal it, neither shall it be valued with pure gold. }} : }|20| 28:20 Whence then cometh wisdom? and where is the place of understanding? }} : }|21| 28:21 Seeing it is hid from the eyes of all living, and kept close from the fowls of the air. }} : }|22| 28:22 Destruction and death say, We have heard the fame thereof with our ears. }} : }|23| 28:23 God understandeth the way thereof, and he knoweth the place thereof. }} : }|24| 28:24 For he looketh to the ends of the earth, and seeth under the whole heaven; }} : }|25| 28:25 To make the weight for the winds; and he weigheth the waters by measure. }} : }|26| 28:26 When he made a decree for the rain, and a way for the lightning of the thunder: }} : }|27| 28:27 Then did he see it, and declare it; he prepared it, yea, and searched it out. }} : }|28| 28:28 And unto man he said, Behold, the fear of the LORD, that is wisdom; and to depart from evil is understanding. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *